Many consumer products, such as those used for personal care and hygiene, come in the form of liquids, creams, or gels that are sprayed or otherwise applied to the skin, eyes, or mouth. Such products are typically stored in jars, tubes, or bottles that contain sufficient quantities of the product to provide multiple applications, but are not always convenient or safe for travel or for being carried in a purse or pocket.